


The One You Trust Most

by halstiel



Series: To Reach the Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco crossing over, King's Cross Station, M/M, kind of a sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstiel/pseuds/halstiel
Summary: Draco crossing over. Short snippet of Draco's King's Cross experience, based on "To Reach the Stars."





	The One You Trust Most

The air rushed in Draco's ears as his body rushed towards the ground. Red overcame his vision, until it was blindingly white.

He looked around. It was Kings Cross, but not; it was too bright. Hogwarts Express stood proudly next to Draco. It was disconcerting: instead of the bright red that Draco was used to, it was the purest white in the station.

He felt eyes burning into him then, and turned. He stared passively at her plain face for a moment, before startling. "Myrtle?"

She wasn't a ghost anymore: she was completely solid.

She smiled morosely, in a way that he'd never saw her do before. "Hullo Draco," Myrtle said, her voice collected, but incredibly sad. "Do you remember where you just were?"

Draco breathed in deeply, everything settling. He knew, now. Myrtle nodded slowly. "You've died, Draco."

As she said this, the door to the train opened. The air wafted out and Draco could smell the the scent of newly grown apples from the Manor, as well as the smell of freshly printed books and . . .

"Harry's cologne," he murmured.

Myrtle smiled. "Whatever you smell is whatever your happiest memories include, and is usually what you can expect on the other side."

He stared at her and her brown eyes softened. "He's . . . not dead, but he is far from alright, Draco."

For the first time since he entered this place, he felt unease. He licked his lips as his eyes darted away from Myrtle's. "Why you?"

"You trusted me. When magical folk die, they encounter the people they trusted most, like their mother and father. Since both of your parents are still alive, it goes on to whoever you trust." Draco looked back at her and she smiled tightly. "If Harry were dead, he would have been the person to come for you."

Draco's toes curled as a frigid cold began to slice into his skin. Myrtle looked at him in alarm. "You must go. It's your time. You don't want to be damned as a ghost for all of eternity."

"Come with me?" he pleaded. Draco was frightened in a way that hadn't overtook his body since the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.

She shook her head. "I can't, but I can guide you."

The cold permeated the air and Draco shivered as he walked towards the open door of the train. He focused on Harry's face, memorizing it, and gasped as he felt a sudden pain in his entire body.

 _No, no, no, no, why couldn't I save you, why couldn't I save you, useless, I'm useless, I'm the Savior and I couldn't save the one I love?_ Flashes of Harry trying to throw himself off of the top of the Astronomy Tower flooded Draco's mind and he must have sobbed, because Myrtle was in front of him, touching his hand, and whispering, "It will be okay, Draco, we have to go now."

He focused on his surroundings; he was back at King's Cross. "What if I want to stay as a ghost?" he whispered, pulling away from her.

She blanched.

"I can promise you, you don't. You'll be able to see Harry again, of course, but at what cost? Your soul will forever be stuck on the mortal realm. You will never find peace. Please, Draco. You've suffered enough."

Draco stared at her, tears leaking out of his eyes. He slowly nodded and grasped her hand. Together, they walked into Hogwarts Express.

Draco could feel the lingering press of Harry's lips to his as his mother's laughter filled the air.


End file.
